Ingin melihatmu
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan keterbatasan fisik. Dia tuna netra, 18 tahun, dan juga temannya Naruto-orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya/ silahkan dibaca, jangan lupa review juga yaa :)


_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Nama yang indah, bukan?_

 _Ya, banyak orang memuji namaku—mengatakan kalau nama itu sangat pantas denganku._

 _Mereka bilang rambutku sewarna bunga sakura, merah muda lembut ditambah manik emeraldku yang hijau cerah. Cantik. Mereka bilang begitu._

 _Senang? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka dipuji?_

 _Setiap pujian itu meluncur dari bibir seseorang, aku akan tersenyum, sebagai balasan dan responku terhadap perkataan mereka. Aku berusaha percaya dengan apa yang selama ini mereka katakan._

 _Aku percaya mereka._

 _Tapi kepercayaanku tidak bertahan lama. Aku mudah goyah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wujud diriku sebenarnya, bagaimana wujud orang-orang yang telah memujiku selama ini, bagaimana wujud kedua orang tuaku, bahkan aku tidak tau…bagaimana wujud bunga Sakura yang menjadi ciri khasku._

 _Aku tidak tahu…bagaimana cara melihat dengan kedua mata ini—dua bola mata yang 'katanya' indah saat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Aku ingin melihatnya, tapi tak bisa._

 _Sedih? Itu sudah biasa. Rasanya seperti perasaan yang tak berarti lagi. Hampa dan hambar._

 _Jadi bisa kita simpulkan, Aku Haruno Sakura, tuna netra, 18 tahun._

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto fanfiction

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Angst/Romance

By. TEMEnoAI

Pair : NARUSAKU

Special for event GC FNI 1-2 nov 2018 (walau udah telat banget, ini persembahanku buat event FNI :D)

…..

INGIN MELIHATMU

* * *

Normal pov

Di sebuah bangku taman dekat rumah sakit Konoha, duduk seorang gadis remaja dengan tongkat panjang yang bertengger di sebelahnya—tengah melihat… ah, bukan. Dia terlihat seperti tengah melihat anak kecil yang memainkan prosotan mini di taman bermain itu. Gadis bersurai bak bunga Sakura itu tersenyum ketika seorang anak kecil menertawakan kebodohan temannya. Gadis itu memang tidak melihat kejadian si anak yang terjatuh dari prosotan, dia hanya mendengar suaranya—suara kegembiraan murni anak kecil. Dia suka itu.

Surai pink sebahunya tertuip angin pelan, membawa anak rambutnya menutupi sepasang mata indahnya yang menatap kosong—tidak ada cahaya lagi. Bibirnya yang tadi sempat melengkung kembali ke bentuk awal—datar dan tak merekah.

Merasa ada seseorang yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya, gadis bermarga Haruno itu cepat-cepat meraih tongkatnya, hendak pergi secepatnya. Dia takut, kehadirannya yang tidak sempurna itu membuat orang yang duduk di sebelahnya terganggu. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Namun, suara baritone khas anak remaja laki-laki membuat pergerakan tangannya yang mencari tongkatnya berhenti, pemuda itu berkata, "Onee-chan sedang mencari ini?" Sakura bisa merasakan tangannya diraih pemuda itu—membawanya hingga menyentuh permukaan dingin tongkat berbahan logamnya.

"A-arigatou…" ucap Sakura pelan, bahkan dia tidak yakin pemuda itu mendengar perkataannya.

"Hn, tidak masalah."

"Huh!" terkejut, Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, walau dia tak tau wujud manusia yang sedang dihadapinya kini.

"Kenapa? Kau terluka?" tanya si pemuda, masih dengan suara beratnya ditambah nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"B-bukan begitu… aku hanya kaget saja."

"Kaget karena apa?"

Sakura memainkan tali tongkatnya—berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dirinya kaget karena pemuda itu membalas ucapannya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dirinya sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan orang asing, alhasil beginilah jadinya.

Diam-diam Sakura mengutuki kebiasannya yang suka menghindar dari kegiatan sosial, yang ujung-ujungnya membuat dirinya susah bergaul, bahkan seorang teman pun dia tidak punya.

"Hei!" lamunan Sakura tadi berhasil terintrupsi karena pemuda di sebelahnya menegurnya.

"U-um?" Sakura ragu, mungkin bukan dirinya yang ditegeur pemuda itu.

"Kau sering ke sini kan?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

Bodoh. Sakura sadar betul kalau di sekitar mereka hanya ada mereka berdua saja, apa lagi bangku taman yang didudukunya hanya berkapasitas untuk dua orang saja.

Ingin menarik kata-katanya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sakura memilih untuk diam.

"Hahaa, kau itu lucu sekali." Tawa si pemuda terdengar canggung di telinga Sakura, tetapi tetap terasa tulus dan itu bukan tawa mengejek. Sakura yakin itu.

"Maafkan aku…" Lagi, Sakura merutuki ucapannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau minta maaf soal yang mana?" tanya si pemuda dengan nada bicara bersahabatnya. Tipe yang baik saat bersosialisasi.

"Karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu…" ucap Sakura polos, dia bisa merasakan pemuda itu memandangi wajahnya. Entah mengapa, dirinya jadi salah tingkah. "Aku memang suka berada di sini," lanjutnya masih dengan kedua tangannya yang memainkan tali tongkatnya.

"Sendiri?"

"Huh?!" tersadar dengan kebodohannya lagi, Sakura cepat-cepat menjawab, "Bersama orang tuaku, tapi mereka masih di dalam mengurusi jadwal operasiku."

"Aku yakin operasimu akan sukses!" ucap si pemuda bersemangat. Tanpa Sakura sangka, pemuda itu menarik sebelah tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Kau nanti pasti bisa melihat."

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda itu, pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Bagaimana pemuda itu tau dia akan operasi mata?

Masih dengan kebingungannya, Sakura merasakan dinginnya tangan si pemuda, padahal cuaca sangat cerah apa lagi ini masih musim panas.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu melepas tangan Sakura—meletakkan tangan berjari lentik itu di atas pangkuan si gadis musim semi.

"Aku senang sekali medengar hal itu." ucap si pemuda penuh simpati. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Umm, akhirnya ada seseorang yang sangat baik memberikan matanya padaku. Aku sangat berhutang padanya." Sakura tentu harus senang akan hal itu, namun sisi lain di hatinya berkata lain. Dia merasa sedih.

"Tapi, aku tidak melihat dirimu senang akan hal itu. kau menyesal menerima mata orang itu, sedangkan kau akan kehilangan emerad hijau yang cantik ini?" merasa dipuji dan disinggung secara bersamaan—berhasil membuat Sakura gelagapan.

Dengan pandangan sendunya, Sakura mulai menjawab, "Tentu aku sangat senang, tapi orang itu akan kehilangan kedua matanya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia memberikan kedua matanya kepadaku, sebelah saja sudah sangat cukup buatku. Tapi papa dan mama menerima kedua mata itu, aku tidak bisa mengelaknya…" Sakura tanpa sadar sudah berbicara banyak hal kepada pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya. Sadar dengan kalimatnya yang masih menggantung, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Oleh karena itu, aku masih merasa sedih, padahal setelah ini aku bisa melihat bunga Sakura yang katanya indah itu." garis bibirnya melengkung indah saat mengatakan nama bunga cantik itu. tentu, di sisi lain hatinya dia merasa senang.

"Bunga Sakura ya? Ini sudah lewat musim semi, jadi kau harus menunggu tahun depan." Pria itu terkekeh pelah, dan berhasil membuat Sakura menengok ke arahnya. "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan orang yang akan memberikan matanya padamu…" pemuda yang dari tadi mengenakan hoddie nya itu tersenyum kecil di balik benda hangat yang membalut tubuh dinginnya. "…dia pasti juga merasa sangat senang bisa membuat seorang gadis melihat dunia ini, tanpa harus mengandalkan apa yang orang-orang katakan. Nanti kau tidak perlu mengatakan 'katanya', karena kau akan melihat kenyataan lewat kedua mata barumu sendiri." Ucapan si pemuda terdengar tulus di telinga gadis bersurai pink itu. dirinya bisa merasakan sebuah senyum hangat mengarah kepadanya.

"Semoga saja. Kata-katamu terdengar begitu meyakinkan." Sakura tersenyum, begitu juga dengan si pemuda yang perlahan menyingkap hoddienya—ia tersenyum sambil memandang matahari yang memantulkan cahayanya di kepala gundul pemuda itu, wajah lelahnya terlihat damai sekali.

"A-ano, kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura, rasa senang terbesit di hatinnya karena untuk pertama kalinya dia menanyakan nama orang lain yang akan menjadi teman barunya.

"Uh? Namaku?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Namaku Naruto. Lalu namamu siapa?"

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat seketika, dirinya senang sekali. "Namaku Sakura."

"Nama yang sangat cocok denganmu, Sakura." Ucap pemuda itu pelan namun tetap terdenger oleh Sakura. Dirinya bisa merasakan perubahan mood yang dialami pemuda itu.

Sadar dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba canggung, Sakura memulai topik lagi.

"Jika nanti aku sudah bisa melihat…" Kembali kedua tangannya memainkan tali tongkat yang berada di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui dirimu, Naruto?"

"Hm, baiklah! Jika kau melihat pria keren dengan rambut kuning terang dan mata safir yang indah. Itu adalah aku!" Narsis si pemuda sambil tertawa keras. Sakura senang bisa menghancurkan kecanggungan tadi. Dirinya ikut tertawa.

Angin berhembus kencang, membawa tawa mereka mengudara entah kemana, bersama daun-daun yang mulai berpisah dari batang induknya—pertanda musim gugur akan tiba.

Dan sebuah pertanda dari awal baru bagi Haruno Sakura.

* * *

 _Aku menyadarinya…_

 _Ketika kau medapatkan sesuatu yang berharga di dunia, maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari itu._

 _Impianku untuk bisa melihat memang bukan candaan. Tentu aku ingin melihat pemandangan yang katanya indah lewat mata orang lain._

 _Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran saat musim semi._

 _Aku ingin melihat…_

 _Aku ingin melihat teman pertama yang berhasilku buat—dari hasil kemampuan komunikasiku yang sangat payah._

 _Aku ingin melihat senyum orang itu—yang katanya berwajah keren dengan rambut pirang dan mata safir biru.._

 _Aku ingin tahu, seberapa indah manik safir birunya. Apa lebih indah dari emerald hijauku?_

 _Saat aku bisa melihat, aku ingin segera melihatnya—melihat pemuda itu yang berlarian ke arahku sambil mengucapkan selamat dengan wajah yang sumringgah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin…_

 _Aku kehilangan sesuatu lagi…_

 _Dia teman pertamaku, Naruto._

 _Aku kehilangan dirinya…_

 _Aku, Haruno Sakura, 18 tahun, temannya Naruto._

* * *

Jantung gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak bisa tenang dari tadi—terus berdetak tak karuan sejak sang dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan, "Selamat! Operasinya berhasil, sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat dengan mata barumu." Ingin melompat dari tempat tidur pasien dan berteriak pada dunia kalau sekarang dia sudah bisa melihat, menjadi imajinasi liar sang gadis merah muda.

Dia senang sekali.

Sang ibu yang berdiri di sebelahnya tak henti-henti tersenyum dan meremas pelan tangan anak gadisnya—menyalurkan rasa bahagianya lewat cara fisik. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan juga tersenyum menunggu sang dokter melepas perban yang melilit kepala hingga menutupi mata Sakura. Tentu dia juga senang.

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika sang dokter hendak membuka perban yang menutupi kedua matanya—hingga rasanya pipinya sakit sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah bisa melihat berkas cahaya, Haruno-san?" tanya sang dokter, tangannya bergerak pelan saat menyentuh permukaan perban tipis yang menutupi kedua mata Sakura.

"Hmm…" jawab Sakura sebagai responnya. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak, kecuali untuk tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau bisa melihat!" ucap sang ibu yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa gembira yang membuncang dadanya, tanpa sadar remasan tangannya di pergelangan Sakura semakin menguat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa membuka kedua matamu. Pelan-pelan saja." Kata sang dokter dengan nada ramahnya. Sakura sedikit mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti intruksi dari sang dokter dengan patuh.

Kedua matanya terbuka. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah manusia.

Dia melihat wajah sang ibu yang menangis haru, ayahnya yang tersenyum, dan sang dokter yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. tentu dia senang sekali!

Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh ruangan, melihat-lihat objek yang tersedia di dalam kamar rumah sakit serba putih itu. sampai pandangannya berhenti di satu titik—dimana ada sebuah kaca besar yang berhasil memantulkan bayangan dirinya dengan cukup jelas.

Dia melihat wajah seorang gadis di sana—terpana dengan bayangannya sendiri.

Ketika manik barunya tertimpa cahaya lampu, saat itu juga dia sadar.

Kedua mata barunya adalah manik safir biru yang indah. Sangat indah.

Jauh lebih indah dari manik emeraldnya.

Dan hal itu lah yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan pemuda itu—teman pertamanya, Naruto.

* * *

 _Naruto…_

 _Teman pertamaku pergi saat aku ingin sekali melihat wajah kerennya secara langsung._

 _Ingin melihat safirnya yang dibanggakan itu._

 _Narutonya telah pergi selamanya…_

 _Meninggalkan kenangan singkat yang manis dan menitipkan safir birunya yang indah padaku._

 _Haruno Sakura. Aku kehilangan temanku._

* * *

Author note:

Entah kenapa lagi suka bikin fic buat narusaku :D

Kalian ngerti kan sama cerita ini? Hhmm, menurutku sih kurang jelas xD

Maafkan atas ke gaje an ini yaa, aku mah emang gaje orangnya XD

Nah, buat yang udah baca, aku ucapin terima kasiiih banyak tanpa kalian karyaku ini tidak ada artinya—hanya seonggok sampah yang tidak berharga :v

Dan yang udah nge review di karya ku sebelumnya, aku ucapin banyaak terima kasih buat kalian

Komen apapun aku terima kok

Jangan lupa fav n follow, dan review adalah yang terpenting :D


End file.
